gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gemmy Prototypes
The following is a list of items that are early productions and stock photos at Gemmy Industries Corp, including official concept art and scrapped designs. Animation Gemmy dancing glitter vampire.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters- Vampire Gemmy dancing glitter pumpkin.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters - Pumpkin Gemmy dancing glitter monster.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters - Frankenstein's Monster Gemmy dancing glitter bat.jpg|Dancing Glitter Monsters - Bat Gemmy animated swinging vampire.jpg|Swingin Vampire Gemmy dancing monster.jpg|Freaky Geeks Prototype Frankenstein (notice glossiness of the skin and gold colored chains on base) Gemmy zombie homer simpson.jpg|Head In Hands Zombie Homer Gemmy vampire mouth candy bowl.jpg|Big Mouth Vampire Candy Bowl Gemmy monster mouth candy bowl.jpg|Big Mouth Frankenstein Candy Bowl Gemmy animated dancing goofy monster.jpg|Dancing Frank Gemmy animated dancing monster.jpg|Dancing Trick or Treater - Boy Gemmy animated dancing witch.jpg|Dancing Trick or Treater - Witch Gemmy animated dancing werewolf.jpg|Dancing Hamsters - Wolfman Jack Gemmy animated pop-up tombstone.jpg|Screaming Tombstone Gemmy animated pop-up tombstone 2.jpg|Screaming Tombstone open view Gemmy pop-up grave.jpg|Obelisk Tombstone Reaper (closed view) Gemmy pop-up grave 2.jpg|Obelisk Tombstone Reaper Gemmy Halloween keychain pals.jpg|Talking Halloween Plush Character assortment (mummy, frankenstein, cat witch) Gemmy weird tall swinging skeleton.jpg|Halloween Leg Kickers- Skeleton Gemmy animated pirate skeleton.jpg|Skull Spinning Skeleton Pirate Gemmy animated voodoo skeleton.jpg|Skull Spinning Voodoo Witch Doctor Gemmy chairman of the board.jpg|Chairman of the Board Gemmy Scooby doo as mummy.jpg|Dancing Scooby Doo- Mummy Scooby Gemmy animated alien head.jpg|Alien Head Door Greeter Gemmy animated closing hand.jpg|Grabbing Hand (normal view) Gemmy animated closing hand 2.jpg|Grabbing Hand (clenched fist view) Gemmy animated floating zombie.jpg|Floating Zombie (purple version, Black and Red versions also exist as prototypes) Gemmy hanging witch.jpg|Hanging Monsters- Cartoon Witch Gemmy hanging monster.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Frankenstin's Monster Gemmy hanging mummy.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Mummy Gemmy hanging werewolf.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Werewolf (version 1) Gemmy hanging wolfman.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Werewolf (version 2) Gemmy hanging reaper.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Grim Reaper Gemmy hanging zombie.jpg|Hanging Monsters - Cartoon Frankenstein Party Animals-Orangutan.jpg|Birthday Animals - Monkey Party Animals-Koala.jpg|Birthday Animals - Koala Party Animals-Leopard.jpg|Birthday Animals - Tiger Party Animals-Giraffe.jpg|Birthday Animals - Giraffe Party Animals-Zebra.jpg|Birthday Animals - Zebra Monster Maniacs 2.jpg|Monster Maniacs - Green Monster Maniacs.jpg|Monster Maniacs - Purple Country Pigs-Harlan.jpg|Dancing Pig- Guitar Country Pigs-Prototype 4.jpg|Dancing Pig - Chef Country Pigs-Prototype 3.jpg|Dancing Pig - Pop Star Country Pigs-Prototype 2.jpg|Dancing Pig - Girl Country Pigs-Prototype 1.jpg|Dancing Pig - Farmer Country Pigs-Enos.jpg|Dancing Pig - Banjo Country Pigs-Coy.jpg|Dancing Pig - Cowboy Road Hogs-Prototype 2.jpg|Road Hogs- Biker with Spiked Helmet Road Hogs-Prototype 1.jpg|Road Hogs - Female Biker Road Hogs-Police Officer.jpg|Road Hogs- Cop Road Hogs-Biker.jpg|Road Hogs- Biker with Brown Beard Road Hogs-Irish.jpg|Road Hogs- Biker with Orange Beard Prototype Holiday Frog w lights.png|Christmas Frogz - Santa with Christmas Lights Prototype Holiday Hamster w lights.png|Dancing Hamsters - Santa with Christmas Lights GEMMY PROTOTYPE HAUNTED GRAMOPHONE AUTOMATON BATTERY OPERATED 2015.jpg|Haunted Gramophone GEMMY PROTOTYPE HAUNTED VINTAGE RADIO BATTERY OPERATED SAMPLE 2015 2.jpg|Haunted Radio GEMMY PROTOTYPE SKELETON MONSTER HAND ON COFFIN BATTERY OPERATED AUTOMATON 2015.jpg|Tapping Skeleton Hand GEMMY PROTOTYPE TALK BACK SKULLY MONSTER AUTOMATON BATTERY OPERATED 2015.jpg|Talk Back Skull in Jar GEMMY PROTOTYPE SKELETON MONSTER TALKING SKULLS CANDY BOWL AUTOMATON BAT OP 2015.jpg|Skull Candy Dish (notice the skulls' green eyes GEMMY PROTOTYPE ANIMATED CLOCHE FRANKENSTEIN BURNT WINDMILL BATTERY OP 2017.jpg|Frankenstein Burning Windmill Cloche 37613483 242952863008904 7153948715084939264 n.jpg|Prototype Jack Skellington and Sally at Spirit Halloween, 2018 (notice Jack's straight legs, and sally's different facial expression) Screenshot_2017-10-24_at_11.48.14_PM.png|Psychotic Clown 07250657-a.jpg|Ghostly Witch of Fire and Ice Screenshot_2018-04-26_at_10.27.53_PM.png|Porch Pals Michael Myers Bandicam 2018-06-14 19-30-20-385.jpg|putting on the ritz Skeleton Bandicam 2017-09-24 21-22-02-713.jpg|skull and crossbones infinity mirror IMG_4410.JPG|Prototype Butler IMG_4411.JPG|Prototype Straightjacket Ghoul weird marvel spider man .jpg|gemmy prototype marvel spider that says spider man phrases and lights up eyes g_61296amimated_flakeyfrancis_L.jpg|Flaky Francis 94821E36-950C-4459-A6BE-78406610C189.jpeg|Life Size Phantom Free creepy hallow3n floater no32210.png|Floating Zombie, Black Cloth version (pink and red versions also exist as prototypes) Gemmy Halloween grooving ghoulie halloween grim reaper.JPG.jpg|Groovin, Ghoulie Reaper Grave Raver - Skeleton (Prototype).jpeg|Grave Raver Skeleton life size headless butler.jpg|Life Size Headless Bulter|link=Headless bandicam 2019-07-05 13-35-53-092.jpg|Life Size Jigsaw bandicam 2019-07-05 13-36-08-192.jpg|Haunted Toilet (Zombie) bandicam 2019-07-05 13-40-04-740.jpg|Lifesize Danceing Polar Bear Lifesize Realistic Michael Myers .jpg|Lifesize Realistic Michael Myers S-l400mummy.jpg|Mummy Bulldog Prototypehangingghoul.jpg|Hanging Target Ghoul (released version does not have hair) Timespacetoys 2269 110819635.jpg|Spinning Snowflake Frosty Hanging Bat on tree branch.jpg|Looping Purple Bat 30066590948 a6420e7d15.jpg|Prototype World Record Billy Bass Unnamed-0.jpg|head be holder werewolf Gemmy head-beholder.jpg|head beholder zombie (notice the left eye being completly red) fgttr.jpg|dancing nutcrakers (notice the faces and button on spinning base being why they change cus of it being disturbing to folks) ewewwe.png|santas naughty or nice dectector r545454.jpg|tornado globes skull unnamed6P06TGYI.png|Animated Tombstone-Cross with Rolling Skull g_26812_animatedmonsterdancer_L.jpg|thriller monster g_23098_freddycrawlinghand_L.jpg|crawling hands freddy krueger TurkeyGlobe-004047_L.jpg|tornado globes turkey (Notice is more thanksgiving then halloween) ewrerer.png|early floating skull disign unnamedY4OTDM56.png|early twisting gingerbread man disign unnamed62CZMXKU.png|night fever santa (Hard head version) erf.jpg|early vacationing santa disgin fiber.png|fiber optic party never ends sign swweew.jpg|singing skull fish Animated Frosty and Female Snowwoman couple.jpg|frosty and crystal kissing scene rtrtr.png unnamed8N3LWR2U.png received_427325051321681.png|Flirty Flasher Snowman Gemmy Halloween Hyde & Eek Lighted LED Rotating Skull Light Bulb Sample NMIB.jpg|Rotating Skull Light Bulb Gemmy Grave Raver Green Skeleton.JPG|2010 green skeleton Rare protoype orange skeleton.jpeg|2010 Orange skeleton Booty skeleton.PNG|Booty shaking skeleton Frosty.png|early version of groovin frosty 10369.png|early 2007 mini snowflake spinning snowman disgin f3aeacb1-15c1-408f-83d5-d2fa40c5ab8b_2.6d48c12f2dab0268cb97607a664483d4.jpeg|Jellybean Spinner Bunny Prototype Concept Art 343045 NHSAWUBDt4iERxjMlAkQPrz6W.jpg|Hanging Skeleton Prisoner 343045 DKRV5AvK1QH3jzjbedgGJwJ6v.jpg|Animated Tower of Doom Large 343045 XVXKDsQykKDNLEc3xtZjYKjyt.jpg|Inflatable Tigger and Poo Sleigh Scene Large 343045 HibK7Isd PNopH1J83x7EXCNZ.jpg|Airblown Movie Screen Concept Large 343045 l1rcu2hnaf3Kb5in1b2GSxF8b.jpg|Animated Easter Egg with Bunny Inside 343045 U90cRMaQy6fba96lvtpxTBJZW.jpg|Animated Christmas Tweety 343045 pGWxJguI2UywySzJmQ1Z7Krg9.jpg|Animated Christmas Scooby Doo 343045 yNEqCRy9zJurcQu8Bj8M6Q1yf.jpg|Animated Bumble Stocking 343045 EmkS9arjnUwLXdbKvme5G9POl.jpg|Booty Shaker Snowman Early Design 343045 esUjsMrNyD 333jWnShGwCDYg.jpg|Lifesize Executioner Early Design 343045 N4djx 4 okDYCTOBAJ4yk6Ski.jpg|Hunchback Greeter Early Design Large 343045 jpqighzgulhhs9s0uix5a7xxa.jpg|Santa Sleigh Snowglobe 343045 3IREJ8IvoJwYTq5IvgD h aHw.jpg|Airblown Christmas Tree Scene Large 343045 vuOIOtV7vnf0L4PWkcnWTOlvc.jpg|Animated Mickey Mouse Stocking Large 343045 E YIyf92XutbgEqBpEmjLaGu0.jpg|Baby Penguin Pathway Markers Large 343045 1nc5aN9rROfveuzgQb51ngU8c.jpg|Santa's Workshop Conveyor Belt 343045 s5wouo3fkj0wecwhj7s9lusrv.jpg|Airblown Snowman and Cardinal 343045 r8gZ0tiqXS9OfrkORYxC14zeH.jpg|Animated Rocking Reindeer 343045 khk3w0cg7yrkcikcdmwnvekiz.jpg|4ft Precious Moments Angel Large 278283 xfkF4bJbCuU53qXh6Dzj60fTk.jpg Large 278283 rtIVhAChgnzkb72pxTuY v5p7.jpg Large 214416 Woi6NHScgojZqayP PspaHTY2.jpg Large 214416 Wly5F6dKtAgQ97xebYVd3NkwF.jpg Large 214416 DPjViSFC3SbPwTbRyCKvvUAPa.jpg Large 214416 p3eP1URphv2pk MKp1ebtVPqp.jpg Large 214416 UKiI573ZgHuH3u5mjffdWR5RD.jpg Large 214416 xEGtZuvC1WO33AWiBWMnHRLv4.jpg Large 214416 kUTK6jAEX94alyOOE5fwiYkVv.jpg Large 214416 mNwgtqQhVBzYiYD9Mf1bZSc7Q.jpg Large 214416 aYB7WdQ7dHoHOLm71aBnJhue4.jpg Large 214416 KKkv4u2LBRte18YeGoNqpyd4V.jpg Large 214416 Usd5F7aUPbPEhRydgIIF02piu.jpg Large 214416 zxlayGBMpQoTjAPSgq 5w2v8f.jpg Large 214416 qJBVynNQyj1K5AdwCCWdFyjcd.jpg Large 214416 mOssKVRefkKWpF9MfkmLKBRct.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-05 13-35-45-155.jpg Large 343045 rhF44 tmNyNOaQ4ObewSeymih.jpg Large 343045 5SzIrCn2S9qWIzamOMdCaeXWm.jpg Large 343045 ONhIVp0mm6Q7e8echVE2LG3Rn.jpg Large 343045 qQg5rMDdrUYgocdRsfuZqyk6T.jpg Large 343045 tYA9hnh5Wai4f7Us7UWZvZ21s.jpg 343045 ElA6IXCAjNPdT5jejacwFERTp.jpg 343045 zthkeagimxt3jwvn0ievsioqd.jpg Large 343045 1Lxn DFQm5GsBoOnqtF4b2qdJ.jpg 343045 JTlLA5ehHWDYJr6Ye49fis cg.jpg 343045 QJWFEE36mgrYzeTQS6awdhmdx.jpg 343045 ggu3y0u45XqGi7xhLimalP0Fd.jpg 343045 iRThH8VZyWJSel3Br3dJ7hj0R.jpg 343045 G8GHrWrb6cTHcTm p4dh89f7i.jpg 343045 cgnSZMFk2JmHCaiS4DY3Gvh9d.jpg 343045 aMhKU2lEgv14mCgdZZc1AjUiQ.jpg 343045 42UePc1RDuIP0t0g73ydEt16Q.jpg 343045 l30MnD1ngGx MiTDZdK1IMduV.jpg 343045 m63Pnfeq3c3DStwjeUqABXxCA.jpg 343045 wTCPKqgaHoakQml0WkHTBDjko.jpg 343045 34LDJBVMI0 yXXvFgL1fjgp3N.jpg Large 284625 JmjJ WQiRNQCjVMgid8IUhvBA.jpg 123369 KRWXVU596gnELd cKVHPKfXgd.jpg 123369 fYsSmXK63Rg4PoPcciJJfUSeV.jpg 123369 p8 VOT7xyBncxTWzV8yl48Be1.jpg 123369 rmuEla8sIvT4Eqn0719jjKwOs.jpg 123369 5 XVVlOhrA e1wHJeKSvgt3g2.jpg 123369 1aWBTkko23AlgpudD EFiiqU0.jpg 123369 ffCQuzPbJFSCVu3yu 9pBn1k2.jpg Large 514635 o3aehah y7sne3kkjkhgcjxuo.jpg Large 514635 wnhxwb54woglnfy0kutnv2cwj.jpg 343045 n5vfjjelov6ngrffig4mgso7t.jpg 123369 pS9kejFxgrRrij87MqvbUsnFw.jpg 123369 hZa 4 y92538Z9wXW7vBv6gxm.jpg 123369 RIjuRADif05QvPOFDv27fZGXF.jpg 123369 xS3CMR5LsARJ32V ruDT9xZru.jpg 123369 7iHOjTHwSbdK4fEJei8JvjqkZ.jpg 123369 CJaMTUb7mfBHiqcZ2ZE2URwNj.jpg 284625 Wwr5BVoTOpCYgibOJaqKs64is.jpg Airblown Inflatables 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mixed Media Bear Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas T-Rex w Present Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Tree Collection Scene Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Santa w Believe Sign Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Rudolph w Wreath Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mr. Potato Head As Santa Prototype.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Snoopy In Santa Hat Prototype.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Projection Snowflurry Olaf Prototype.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Projection Snowflurry Olaf Prototype 2.jpg 8ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Grinch w Max Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Spongebob w Pineapple House Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Santa Gardening Candy Canes Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Critter Campfire Scene Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Animated Bobsled Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars Kyle Ren Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Polar Bear Wearing Sweater Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Reindeer Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Santa And Penguins w List Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars BB8 w Santa Hat Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars Darth Vader Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Penguins w Flower Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Nutcracker Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Avengers Assemble Scene Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Clear Projection Snowman Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Frosty w Present Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mixed Media Hedgehog Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mixed Media Husky Prototype.jpg 12ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Totem Snowman Prototype.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Animated Penguin Skating Scene Prototype 2.jpg 6ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Animated Penguin Skating Scene Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Story Ralphie Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Trolls Cooper w Wreath Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Toy Plane Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas TMNT Big Head Raphael Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas TMNT Big Head Michaelangelo Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas TMNT Big Head Leonardo Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Dolphin Scene Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Superman w Wreath Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Batman w Present Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Star Wars Jabba w Present Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Rudolph w Blinking Nose Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Monsters Inc Mike On Gift Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Mickey Mouse As Santa Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Hanging Spider Man Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Hanging Bow Prototype.jpg 3.5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Hello Kitty Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Gingerbread Man Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Christmas Cat Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Octopus Tentacles Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Thanksgiving Turkey In Disguise Prototype.jpg 9ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Ghostbusters Slimer On Limo Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Thanksgiving Minnie Mouse Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Monster Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Ghostbusters Stay Puft Prototype.jpg 4ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Monster Minion FrakenBob Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Wonder Woman Holding Pumpkin Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Scary Reaper Prototype.jpg 7ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Scary Tree With Ghosts Prototype.jpg 5ft Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Halloween Ghostbusters Logo W Pumpkins Prototype.jpg s-l225-8.jpg s-l225-9.jpg s-l225-10.jpg s-l225-11.jpg s-l225-12.jpg s-l225-13.jpg s-l225-14.jpg s-l225-15.jpg s-l225-17.jpg s-l225-16.jpg s-l225-18.jpg S-l225-7.jpg S-l225-6.jpg S-l225-5.jpg S-l225-4.jpg S-l225-3.jpg S-l225-2.jpg S-l225-1045854397539845.jpg 6e69dd7c9cce203-a-nw-p.jpeg 6f791451e5243c83581d4db4065e0bc7--amelie-dora.jpg Category:Valentine's day Category:Easter Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Prototypes Category:Donna the Dead Category:Dora Category:Spongebob Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Sesame Street Category:Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer Category:Peanuts Category:Pooh Category:Family Guy Category:The Simpsons Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Grinch Category:Snowflake spinning Category:Licenced products Category:Hello Kitty